


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [22]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: "Email Surveillance", Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Jim's Barbecue, M/M, Season 2 Episode 9, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: It's Jim's barbecue and he agrees to seven minutes in heaven with Dwight.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is fluffy haired Jim the love of their life like he is for me? I think he was the cutest with the fluffy hair lol, so I decided to write about him and Dwight from season 2. Hope you guys enjoy this! Comments and kudos always appreciated!

"Okay I dare you and Dwight to go in the closet for seven minutes in heaven" Kelly said to Jim with a giggle. The rest of the office cheered and laughed. Jim looked at Kelly and then Pam with wide eyes. 

The purpose of his barbecue was to have fun with his coworkers, but not at his expense, but with a couple beers in his system it didn't seem as bad as it would have if he was sober. "Alright, I'm game. Dwight you in?" Jim asked with a nervous grin to Dwight. Dwight seemed hesitant, but he nodded and got up.

He trailed behind Kelly and Jim, who was leading them to the closet in the hallway. Jim sighed outside of the closet as Kelly explained the rules to them. He couldn't believe he was about to participate in seven minutes in heaven with his enemy, he had to chuckle at the irony of it.

"What are you laughing at?" Dwight asked with a scowl as they entered the closet. "Nothing Dwight" Jim said. Actually being alone now in the closet wasn't as funny to Jim. He had to face a scowling Dwight, who looked so uncomfortable right now.

"When is Michael even coming?" Dwight asked. "Um maybe soon" Jim said, biting his lip to hide his smile from the lie he had told Dwight. 

Dwight sighed and looked around the cramped closet. "Dwight, you know the point of this is to make out right?" Jim asked. "Yes I know" Dwight spat out, annoyed at Kelly, annoyed at his coworkers for allowing this, and most of all at Jim. 

Jim moved closer to Dwight, crowding into Dwight's already limited space. "So are we going to kiss?" Jim asked, tilting his head and smirking at Dwight. 

Dwight looked at Jim with wide eyes. He gulped a breath of air. Was he really going to kiss his enemy? Or was he going to back down like a coward? No. He couldn't. he would kiss Jim.

"Yes" Dwight said, locking his jaw in determination. Jim would be lying if he didn't channel his frustrations and anger at Dwight into the kiss. 

Jim wanted to ruin Dwight. He clawed at his hair, pulling at it and then smoothing it over as he kissed Dwight with all the passion he could muster. Dwight's hair was ruffled and curling at the top. He looked so innocent peering up at Jim with a confused, flushed appearance. 

Jim reached back down and cupped Dwight's face again and kissed him again. He had been frustrated with his crush on Pam going nowhere, angry at how much Dwight got under his skin, but as he kissed Dwight his heart was racing and he felt strangely happy. 

Jim pulled back again, looking at the debauchery of Dwight. "You good Dwight?" Jim asked breathlessly. Dwight nodded, he was out of breath and his cheeks were flushed. His heart pounded against his chest, so loud he could hear it in his ears and feel it in his throat. 

Jim gave Dwight a small smile, before overthinking he pecked Dwight lightly on the lips, licking over Dwight's slightly swollen lips and then kissing him again. 

This time he was softer, slower. He held Dwight's head softly and ran his hands softly through Dwight's hair. Dwight had reached up and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. 

"Okay seven minutes are up" Kelly's voice called out, knocking on the door. Jim slowly backed away from Dwight, looking at him in the eye. Dwight briefly looked at Jim and then got out of the closet, not looking back at Jim or Kelly who was asking how their time was spent. 

Jim looked hopelessly at Dwight as he retreated and didn't even look back at Jim. "How was it?" Pam asked, grabbing Jim by the wrist and leading him to a quite part of the house. "It was... weirdly good" Jim admitted. Pam looked at Jim with surprise. Just today he had messed with Dwight, telling him that today's party was a surprise party for Michael and now he had enjoyed kissing Dwight? This was crazy!

"Was he a good kisser?" Pam asked Jim, unable to conceal her giggles. Jim looked at her dazedly, "yeah" he admitted. He looked equally as surprised as Pam did from his admission. "Oh my god! This is actually really cute are you going to have him stay after the party?" she asked with a wide smile. 

"I- I don't know Pam" Jim said, putting his head in his hands. What was going on with him? He suddenly didn't feel as smitten by Pam and he actually wanted to kiss Dwight again? 

"Come on you have to ask" Pam told him. Jim looked up at her and sighed, "I guess" he said, rubbing his eyes. 

The two headed back to where everyone else was. Pam smiling to herself and randomly at Jim. Jim looked like he had seen a ghost and kept looking around the room. "Where's Dwight?" Jim asked Pam, looking nervously at her. 

"I don't know" Pam said, biting her lips nervously. "Hey Ryan, have you seen Dwight?" Pam asked nonchalantly. "Yeah he went outside" Ryan told her. Pam nodded and turned to Jim. "He's outside" she whispered. Jim nodded and took a huge gulp of air before thanking Pam and walking to the backyard. 

He saw Dwight sitting on the edge of a lawn chair, staring out in the distance. "Hey Dwight" Jim said, walking over to Jim with his hands in his pockets. Dwight gave no indication to Jim that he heard him.

Jim sighed and sat down. "If that was weird back in the closet, I get that" Jim started to say, but was cut off by Dwight. "I liked it" Dwight said angrily. "Oh" Jim said taken aback by Dwight's sudden anger. 

"Jim, I'm not supposed to like it" Dwight said, clenching his fist. Jim looked sadly at Dwight. "Dwight, there's nothing wrong with kissing another man" Jim softly said. Dwight smiled slightly, "you're not a man."

Jim rolled his eyes, but laughed softly. "There's the Dwight I know" he said putting his head in his arms that were resting on his thighs. Dwight sighed, "are we going to do it again?" 

Jim looked over at Dwight. "If you want to" he said, pursing his lips. "I would" Dwight replied, looking at Jim with an actually happy expression on his face. Jim smiled and could feel his cheeks warming up. 

Dwight surprised Jim when he kissed him on the cheek and then quickly pulled away. Jim chuckled and tilted his head and put it on Dwight's shoulder. Dwight shrugged his shoulders up, to get Jim's head off, but Jim didn't move his head. Dwight sighed, but let Jim lay on his shoulder. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow at work" Jim said, walking Dwight to his car about an hour after everyone else had left. "Yeah" Dwight said with a smile as he looked up at Jim. "Goodnight Dwight" Jim said with a smile, rocking on his feet. He reached up to press a soft kiss on Dwight's lips that had been reddened after spending an hour on Jim's couch and kissing. 

"Goodnight Jim" Dwight said, smiling up at Jim. Jim waved goodbye to Dwight as he pulled out of the driveway. Jim whistled as he went inside his house and tidied up his house a bit. He felt happier then he had in months and he couldn't believe it, but Dwight might actually become his future boyfriend. How crazy was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is what Dwight and Jim do before Dwight leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do a part 2, but I got a request for it. I actually really enjoyed writing this part and I hope you guys enjoy it as well!

"Bye Pam, I'll see you at work" Jim said, waving goodbye to her. Jim shut the door and slowly made his way through the hallway and into the kitchen.

He saw Dwight munching on some pretzels and looking around at the various pictures, pamphlets, and magnets in the kitchen.

"Hey Dwight" Jim said, rubbing the back of his head. Dwight turned around in surprise before relaxing again. "Hey Jim" Dwight stood where he was looking at Jim. 

"Do you want me to make popcorn and we can sit and watch tv?" Jim asked with his eyebrows raised. "Sure" Dwight replied, but was it just Jim or did Dwight look weirdly disappointed? 

"Okay popcorns all done" Jim sat, popping a handful in his mouth as he sat down. "I wonder if Michael enjoyed the surprise party" Dwight said, as he ate some popcorn and watched Jim surf through the channels. 

Jim's eyes widened, Dwight still didn't know that this was not a surprise party for Michael. "Yeah he probably did" Jim replied, pursing his lips and stuffing popcorn in his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to answer anymore Michael related questions.

"Is MASH okay?" Jim asked Dwight, "sure" Dwight replied settling into the couch and sitting closer to Jim. Jim smiled to himself and then pretended to yawn and stretch his arms so that he could put them around Dwight. 

Dwight rolled his eyes at this, but snuggled into Jim regardless. After 15 minutes, Dwight seemed restless. He kept looking at Jim from the corner of his eye in the most unsubtle manner. After what seemed like the hundredth time Jim turned around and faced Dwight.

"Dwight, what's wrong?" Jim asked, taking the remote and lowering the volume. "Nothing" Dwight quickly said, his eyes widening. "Then why do you keep looking at me?" Jim said laughing slightly. 

"I want to kiss you" Dwight quickly mumbled. "What?" Jim asked, straining to hear what Dwight just said. Dwight took a deep breath, "I want to kiss you" he said slower this time, looking down at his lap. 

"Aw Dwight, you just had to say so" Jim said, tilting Dwight's head up to make him look at him. He moved further and kissed Dwight. Dwight's eyes fluttered shut and he grabbed Jim's knee to stable himself as he pushed himself closer to Jim.

"Jim" Dwight moaned when Jim bit his lip. Jim smiled against Dwight's lips and kissed him gently, twirling a strand of Dwight's hair in his fingers. Dwight's hands had moved from being on his side to one loosely placed on Jim's hand that was cupping his face.

It was weird for Jim to see Dwight like this. Dwight had about ten years on Jim and had always been one to shy away from things that seemed like they would threaten his masculinity, but right now he was so relaxed. He let Jim take the lead and kiss him, move him so that they were more comfortable. He kissed Jim in such a gentle manner that Jim didn't know Dwight was able to do. 

He shyly touched Jim, starting from holding his wrist to being braver and running his hands through Jim's hair. He was making Jim's heart flutter and he looked happy, not as guarded as he normally did in the office and when he was with Jim. 

"I have to wake up early for the farm, so I should probably go" Dwight said, pulling away from the kiss. Both him and Jim were breathing heavily and their lips were slightly pink. "Okay" Jim said with a grin. He got up and helped pull Dwight up. 

They paused multiple times in the hallway to kiss again. Jim backed Dwight against the wall and bent down to kiss him again. Dwight didn't protest that Jim was delaying him from going home. He wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and kissed Jim back. He rested his forehead against Jim's and reveled in the light kisses Jim pressed onto Dwight's face. 

"I really have to go" Dwight said chuckling, "okay fine" Jim said with a pout, but he smiled back at Dwight as he led him out of the house with his hand on the small of Dwight's back.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at work" Jim said. "Yeah" Dwight said with a smile as he looked up at Jim. "Goodnight Dwight" Jim said with a smile, rocking on his feet. He reached up to press a soft kiss on Dwight's lips that were pink and a little swollen. 

"Goodnight Jim" Dwight said, smiling up at Jim. Jim waved goodbye to Dwight as he pulled out of the driveway. Jim whistled as he went inside his house and tidied up his house a bit. He felt happier then he had in months and he couldn't believe it, but Dwight might actually become his future boyfriend. How crazy was that?


End file.
